Made in Abyss, Another Perspective
by knifeman3874
Summary: Riko and reg are not the only ones risking life and limb in search for something within the abyss.
1. Introduction

The abyss, huge and frankly terrifying to breckan,glaring at it for being so dark and intimidating it seemed like the hole glared right back as if saying "come down here, i dare you brat, or maybe that was just breckan but he wouldn't know.

the abyss elegant yet mysterious and brutal its grace of beauty that of which you wouldn't be able to find in fairy tails represents the scenery that one would experience, mystery... That really answers itself.

and brutality perhaps the most well known attribute of the abyss for its reputation of chewing up people and spitting them out like gum, not even that, the abyss would swallow you, body and soul and there would be nobody that could bring you back. Mysteriously that didn't deter the cave raiders however no, the cave raiders were their own brand of insane they would March down the hole like trained soldiers with smiles on their faces as if they were at the local pub eating some grilled hammerbeak drumsticks.

the circle spans 1000 meters in diameter... And the depth was still unknown to this day, this coupled with the riches that were to be found deep inside the abyss tempted many to take the deadly step which could lead to their ultimate demise. seeking riches, knowledge or maybe death certain people delved into the abyss. Breckan would be one of those fools one day, one day he would take the step too, and begin his journey into the hole to put an end to the madness which clouded Orth like a great fog from the sea, he would find the mysteries of the abyss and bring them up so that others would be persuaded to abandon any 'aspirations' that they may have of finding whatever they may be looking for down in a death pit, breckan for all his cynicism, didn't like seeing the mangled corpses of pre pubescent children being brought up from the pit because they strayed too far from their moon whistle teacher.

Breckan gave the abyss one long last look to which the abyss reacted by sending a warm breeze from its depths rustling his hair, breckan wondered what else he could be smelling, apart from the smell of chlorophyll and flowers, probably some dead guy rotting.

Resolutely he turned his back on the abyss and began his trek back to the orphanage not sparing the giant dark eye another look.


	2. chapter 2

breckan trudged down the well worn path that led to the edge of the pit, seemed like people really liked dangerous and scary things to make such a wide path with just the standing of their feet, human psychology perhaps?

breckan didn't really like the idea of standing next to a hole which whispers to him telling him jump in, thats just creepy, like an uncles smile.

Stepping on the stone block road which lead around the middle upper ring of buildings in proximity to the pit, he let his gaze rest on the beautifully breathtaking city of Orth, fortune flower petals flew amongst the cottages while the red roof tiles on most of the stone block houses seemed to radiate warmth so as to ward away the great darkness darkness emanating from the great pit.

the Victorian style houses generated a serene and calm atmosphere and the town almost seemed encased in the type of relaxing lull felt before going somewhere exciting, dodging an angry animal pulling a cart while receiving an indignant "watch out!" from a man on said cart

he turned his eyes back to the road, turning his mind away from meaningless thoughts he thought about the upcoming delving expedition that the matron had assigned him to with leader and the beginner red whistles, at that he reached up to the his neck and touched the bell hanging there, he was 15 with no whistle, not saying he wanted one..okay he did, though, only a little. seeing 8 and 10 year old kids with red whistles and knowing about the little brat who lived with the last civilized white whistle who was a blue whistle was a haymaker to his pride alright, needless to say his pride was enough of a reason to get a whistle.

Breckan stepped onto the small step that lead up to the orphanages door and pulled it open, he was respected in the orphanage, he did things others didn't want to, like scrubbing the floors and cleaning the windows, as well as helping the matron with finances and managing the orphanage's funds, the matron trusted him, never giving her a reason not to after all, since 10, six years have passed, never stealing anything or embarrassing the orphanage, ahem, unlike somebody with ivory hair, he was the epitome of exemplary behaviour, or so he thought, people thought well of him but they all knew about his peculiarities, like being easy to anger, liking sharp things, etc, the picture was that they avoided going into his room at night and in mornings to wake him, breckan never did anything to the poor kids, but hell if it wasn't funny to scare them to death seeing their chubby faces contorting in fear was prime comedy and sometimes adorable, thats something he would take to his grave though. Jiruo scolded breckan for it but he didn't care, always laughing it off saying "im not gonna hurt them", of course jiruo was skeptical but never pressed.

Dragging his feet heavily on the jute doormat breckan lashed out with his arm and caught onto the shirt of a kid who almost ran past him WITHOUT cleaning their shoes,"riko, where do you think you're going with those shoes" "Oh cmon Breckan! Let go! I bought a book about critters of the abyss and I want to read it!" Breckan raised a skeptical eyebrow "bought?" Rikos squirming increased "yeah bought! Ive got the receipt somewhere in my bag, i would look for it but ummm you know its gonna take time!" Looking at her back which mysteriously had no bag, breckan sneered "rigghhht, well i dont care about all the books you buy, BUT dont track dirt into the orphanage, your buying is annoying enough got it? For the last time riko." Riko sniggered at this " your the big old meanie who's scared to go into the abyss so your stuck cleaning floors and picking on kids" eyebrow twitching now breckan growled "take the boots off before I'll take you to someone who will 'pick' on you for real" harrumphing riko hastily threw her filthy boots aside and ran up the stairway, probably to her room.

Breckan rolled his eyes and kicked the boots to where he forced people to leave them, walking up the stairs to his room in belchero orphanage he entered the room and closed the door behind him, flopping onto his lumpy bed he thought about his plans, they were ambitious and would probably lead to his demise but they were his only chance to find some meaning outside of his boring yet cheerful life at the orphanage, he couldn't stay forever after all.


	3. chapter 3

Aspirations, everybody has them, yet few reach them, some aspirations are bigger than others and some are smaller, breckan's aspiration was huge and he knew it, getting to the bottom of the abyss was something people liked to joke about, much less trying to reach it, many others shared this aspiration though ofcourse they were naive in the scale and difficulty of this aspiration, his aspiration extended to more than getting to the bottom of the abyss, he wanted answers, why is it here? Why is it located in the southern seas of beoluska? What is its purpose? Where did the people who left all the artifacts go? What are the artifacts? Many people died looking for answers and breckan probably would too, but hell, he wanted people to stop dying looking for them or atleast find SOMETHING that would help people survive in the treacherous pit.

It was a well known fact that those that descended below the 6th layer would never return, dying, going insane, or loss of humanity made sure of it, that being the strain of ascension for the layer of no return.

Breckan was well aware of this, this expedition of his could lead to him dying, but standing around looking down at the hole from above would not sate his curiosity no matter how hard he stared.

_AUTHORS NOTE

alright so this was a unacceptably short chapter i know, to whoever reads this im writing to let you know that im a new fanfiction writer, this being my first fanfiction, funny enough though im not new to READING fanfiction, in fact ive been at it for years, im stating this so that whoever reads this gives me critique as to how i can improve my writing and my story as well as giving me ideas, ANY critique is appreciated, no matter how rude, no I'm not writing this for comments, I truly want to improve.

On a side note, I've been looking at the made in abyss fanfic archives on websites and they are barren... And i was like how is that possible, made in abyss just has TONS of potential for fanfiction, almost as much as lets say naruto, its great for it, it might be because it's a rather recent anime that came out (no i havent read the manga, I intend to though) and hasn't gotten recognition as of yet, so i shrugged to myself and said "might as well breathe some life into it" and started writing this thing, I feel like one of those teenage girls writing one direction fanfiction because my writing is so bad. till next chapter my loyal 2 readers!


	4. chapter 4

Idly flipping another page of the book that he extorted from riko which she had "bought" yesterday breckan stared absentmindedly at the creature illustrated on the page which resembled an oval of cream colored fur with darker stripes along its sides, it was adorable, and according to the book harmless, the neritantan, they tasted good too, the little flat creatures live in the enormous tunnel system of the great fault, the third layer, the only way to traverse it being said tunnel system, lest one risk being devoured by a madokajack.

While breckan sat deep in thought on what spices to use on the unsuspecting neritantans the door swung open inducing breckan to slam the book shut which bounced on his bed minutely eliciting jirou to frown, the act making little difference to his face however, jirou always looked passive, much akin to a shepherd watching his sheep graze on deep green grass but knowing that a wolf might spring up and kill the sheep if he allowed his concentration to slip by just a fraction.

"I thought I told you not to encourage her breckan"

"I don't, but since its already here... i might as well make the best of it right?" Jirou simply sighed crossing the room to reach his bed

"Go to sleep, you have your first delve tommorow, I won't have you being a sleepyhead, I already got my hands full" at that, breckan raised himself of the bed putting on his sandals and exiting his room.

Traveling down the derelict halls of the orphanage he reached his destination, pulling the door open finding a distracted riko holding a Crystal ball with an arrow pointing down and towards the abyss, at this he frowned, delvers of the orphanage werent supposed to keep relics they found, they were categorized and sold to keep the orphanage running.

noticing his entry, riko tried to fruitlessly hide the object under her pillow, her room mates, shiggy and natt didn't think the best of breckan but they didn't mind him either, though natt watched him warily while shiggy just continued to read his map.

eyes nervously flitting back and forth "hehehe did you need anything breckan?" "No not really, but now that i think about it, can i see that spherical glass ball?" Frowning riko stated "no, The compass is mines and i wont let you take it!" "Hmm well that IS a relic you shouldn't have" during the time he proclaimed that fact he withdrew the book from his cargo pants bottom pocket and dropped it on her lap while sitting besides her on the bed "I won't take the compass or tell belchero riko, I just want to see it" "you promise?" "I promise" with that riko reluctantly drew the orb from below the pillow and gingerly handed it to him, to which he thought out loud"this relic is beautiful" the smooth glass seemed almost untouched by time and the beautiful curved designs of bronze metal that made up the frame of the sphere as well as the needle floating perfectly centered in the compass That seemed to indicate to the same direction no matter how many times it was rotated, to this breckan was amazed, he knew relics had unique properties and effects but the tennis ball sized sphere was really damn cool.

Handing the sphere back to the anxious little girl whom took it in addition to holding it high above her allowing the light from the artificial bulb to shine through it "isnt it so cool? It looks so pretty and it has complicated patterns on it! So it must be a worth alot right!?" Breckan hummed to this while simply giving riko a small smile, the relic probably wasn't worth much, from what he could infer the sphere had no more uses outside of pointing downwards so that rendered it to simply being a beautiful ornament.

Standing, he announced "go to sleep kids, we go delving tommorow, you should be rested" to this natt retorted hotly "your telling us to worry about tommorow, but you dont even have a whistle, worry about yourself scaredy cat" his small smile instantly fell while turning his head towards natt's bunk whom met his gaze unflinchingly and impassively, breckan game him kudos for that, natt being an 12 year old and all, "just worrying about you CHILDREN, after all it wouldn't be good for you to be eaten because you were sleepy" natt pshed to this "as if old man, if anyones gonna die its gonna be you" turning his back to the trio thinking "typical kid response"

Being the mature one, he stepped out of the room and closed the door a little more forcefully than neccesary, unable to stop the small frown from forming on his face.

marching towards his room he thought "whats wrong with that kid, or them all on general, theres creepy, giant, 3 eyed man eating birds in that hole and they dont even give a damn, and old man? He was only 15!"

Arriving at his destination he pulled the door open, entered while letting it fall swing shut behind him.

Jirou was already in his bed, unmoving, seemingly ignoring this sudden intrusion.

Taking off his sandals breckan climbed up to his own bunk above jiruo's and slipped below the covers, he couldn't help but feel anxious along with jittery, like a child for the expedition tommorow.

Trying no to dwell on these thoughts, breckan closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Authors notes:

So i know i probably got some things wrong about the age, if you see any errors I might have missed let me know. Since riko is 12 I put natt's age to be the same since theres no mention of it in the wiki.


	5. chapter 5

waking up at cause of someone yanking the blanket off your warm body causing cold air to rush in to steal whatever warmth was left on you body was definetly not a nice way to wake up, which was the reason he currently loathed jiruo, whom was currently looking quite amused, already fully clothed and ready to head out, his spiky ivory hair stuck out in its usual mess, his usual clothes looked the same as always along with his moon whistle hanging from his neck, glinting and taunting him.

"Do you plan on getting up? You do have all that crap to put on you know, if you're gonna put it on anyways"

Glancing at the multi function bracelet he had on his left arm he moaned "Jiruo, its too damn early, why didn't you wake me up with the others?" "Im gonna need any extra time for dragging riko out of bed, so i dont plan on coming back to the room" murmuring "right" while uncoiling himself from his snake like position on the bed along with putting his feet in his sandals to avoid the terrifying cold floor.

he began changing into his attire, which he had bought himself, unlike most of the inhabitants of the orphanage whom got granted standard, generic clothes to them that the kids used for daily wear as well as cave raiding and pretty much every facet of their lives, his clothes were not cheap, but they didn't burn a hole through his pocket either.

from the little savings he had managed to collect over the years of tedious work and accounting he had managed to buy a set of more.. specialized clothing.

Said clothing consisted of a dark green, wool sweater, which was thick enough to keep him warm but still allowed a strong breeze through its fibers to regulate body temperature, as for the legs, cargo pants of the same color yet made of a stronger material which consisted of tightly woven, thick cotton, the pants were resistant to tears and scrapes from sliding on rocks or falling on gravel, it also has various pockets, a very useful feature in breckan's opinion.

Tying his orphanage granted boots while tucking his pants in them in order to prevent insects from crawling in which would probably lead to him running off some ledge and plummeting into some beast's mouth, or more likely becoming a pancake.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the ominous thoughts while strapping an assortment of guards on which consisted of forearm guards, shin guards, knee guards and elbow guards, all made of boiled leather.

Jiruo had an issue with all the equipment he had bought calling it in his words "a waste of money, you're the most paranoid person here, excessive as well" breckan snorted at that thought, screw jiruo, he was gonna be paranoid all he wanted, yeah he knew jiruo was a moon whistle and supposedly knew what he's talking about, but hell if he cared, all these people were insane, everybody knew first hand about the plethora of dangers inside that hell, people Died and were never found and if they were, it was rare to even find bones, yes, maybe he was paranoid, but he would rather be paranoid than insane.

Grabbing the frankly huge delving backpack that the academy issued along with the high tension rope, water rations, food rations, rappelling descent stabilizer, and last but not least, pickaxe and two knives, finally being ready.

Breckan left his room with a purposeful, strong stride with a determined look on his face, if he only knew that he is going to sorely need that determination in a not so far away future.

Meeting the delving party consisting of the ragtag bunch of natt, riko, shiggy, jiruo, along with breckan, falling in formation as the March began, he put on his dark green soft cotton wide brimmed hat over his head tying the emergency leather strip to his neck.

The small contingent thudded along the stone road in a rough line behind jiruo who led, with breckan being last.

As the party Neared their destination jiruo spoke up in a commanding tone that warranted no dissent or argument "none of you are authorized to proceed below a depth of 200 meters" the comment prompting riko to outburst "but jiruo we are allowed to reach 550 since we are red whistles, thats unfair!" "Your staying at 200 because i TELL you to, dont forget that I'm your teacher, and that I outrank all of you. I expect you all to follow your handbooks to the word and when you're stuck on something, remember your training" riko hmphed in an affronted manner crossing her arms tempting breckan to pat her head in an attempt to further anger the already angry girl, the act caused riko to slap his hand away while he just snorted at the whole affair.

Nearing the drop off where red whistles oftentimes descended to a relatively safe area with little vertical drop off's or hammerbeaks which were seldom common in the first layer, jiruo ordered them all to loop their roaps around metal anchors embedded in solid granite around the rappel zone, everyone doing as told, attached their descent stabilizers to the sturdy rope, with this done, all the red whistles turned their backs on the hole, kicked the ends of the ropes into the hole and one by one jumped off the edge fearlessly.

Breckan, however, stood still gazing after the others as they passed the forcefield and disappeared into the inky blackness.

"jump" was all the encouragement jirou spared him before jumping off.

"What an inconsiderate teacher that guy is, cant believe lyza the annihilator took him as an apprentice, maybe she should have taught him to be nicer" breckan said ending with a huff.

Lifting his gaze from the abyss he looked at the breathtaking town of Orth during a sunrise one last time as he resolutely closed his eyes, and took the leap of faith into the darkness which seemed to welcome him into its depths.

_


	6. chapter 6

The rapid descent into the abyss caused the air to make his hair defy gravity, the warm air feeling like a warm blanket through his clothes, not unlike someone laying a blanket over you on a cold night.

Instead of feeling comfortable breckan felt uneasy, the others had already crossed the forcefield and had disappeared from view, the lack of tension on the ropes indicated that they had already reached rock.

In the blink of an eye breckan had crossed the forcefield causing a peculiar tingling to erupt over his skin for a millisecond and a strange soft pressure to settle over his body... He was now under the effect of the curse, now he was in the abyss's domain.

Seeing the ground rapidly approaching breckan increased the pressure on the descent assistance device which protested the action by rapidly increasing temperature at the friction, nearing 3 meters to the ground he bent his knees and prepared his muscles for impact that came in the form of a small thud lifting a small amount of dirt into the air.

"You didn't slow down enough breckan, just a bit faster and you would have broken a leg, trust me you don't want a broken leg, not here or anywhere" he glanced warily at jiruo and nodded in acceptance of the fact that he made a mistake, evidenced by the dull ache emanating from his knees. "So jiruo, what do I do? I see you already split up the group, am i gonna pair with you or are you gonna make a 3 man team?" "You will be with natt and riko breckan, I need to look after shiggy, for all his book smarts he is awfully careless, you can take care of yourself, keep an eye on them" muttering a low "right" breckan stalked towards where he last saw riko and natt walking towards an area with petrified trees.

Breckan admired the huge petrified trees which were a dark brown, reaching an impressive height of almost always above 150 feet, rapping a tree's trunk with his knuckle indicated that it was rock solid and long dead. Grass somehow grew on the tough ground which seemed like tightly packed and felt like rock as well.

walking amongst the trees, rays of sunlight streamed through the forcefield and through the solid trees painting a picturesque beautiful scene that bled with saturated colors, gone was the darkness that seemed to encompass the abyss from above.

Coming across loud ringing of a pickaxe hitting stone he followed the sound until he reached riko making a narrow hole in what seemed a solid rock wall. Seeing riko struggling with breaking the stone I lay my hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly into the air and turned to glare at me, "did leader send you?" "Sure he did, let me help you with that" "tch, anything behind in that cave is mine breckan, dont forget im your superior" breckan simply raised his eyebrows as he sees her flick her whistle imperiously like some sort of rich woman, both of which she is not.

in a non committal fashion breckan simply nodded lazily whilst locking his pickaxe in a vice grip he morphed his stance to a foot behind walking stance for balance, holding the pickaxe to his far right he swung the tool in a mighty arc which resounded like a blacksmith shaping a sword as it struck the rocky surface inflicting hairline cracks that immediately collapsed the wall at the lack of stable support.

Whooping with joy, riko plunged into the mineral dust cloud of the cave which in turn made breckan scowl, picking up a pebble and launching it at the source of sound in the shallow cave motivating riko to yelp in surprise at the acute pain "hey what do you think you are doing!" "Educating you 'red whistle', you didn't turn on your gemlamp or even wait for the dust to settle, what if you ran in and fell into some deep hole? I don't wanna explain to leader why his biggest annoyance is now a bloody dead mess, dont do that again." "You're crazily patronizing did you know that? I'd say are you some relative of belchero's or something." Placing his hand on top of riko's head breckan's veins bulged as he stated "There you go again saying stupid crap and believing it you damn brat, go run and fall to your death for all I care" releasing her head breckan hid a smile at riko's frowning visage. Little kids, always annoyed him, thry were so naive.

Turning from the hole breckan paced towards the edge of the ledge which was about 20 feet from the shallow cave riko was in greedily stuffing artifacts into her delving pack.

he looked at the vastness of the first layer, lush with greenery, seeming full of life, that life though, that life was dangerous to him, this was as close as he wanted to be to those beasts, he was perfectly happy not coming close to even twelve foot pole distance to any of them.

The temperature was surprisingly warm for being 600 feet below sea level, and the air felt dry, probably due to the layers proximity to the surface forcefield, light still struck with intensity here, there weren't many rock formations or trees blocking it from entering directly after the dispersion effect the forcefield inflicted upon it.. strange as hell in his opinion.

looking towards his top right, breckan spotted jiruo with his group of kids, jiruo alone gazed down at breckan with a passive expression, apparently deep in thought, or so thought breckan, leering right back breckan flashed him a lopsided smile complete with a thumbs up making jiruo's lips turn ever so slightly downwards in the beginnings of a frown, seeing this breckan shook his head looking back down at the abyss idly sensing riko stand next to him to join in on his sight seeing, apparently finishing hoarding artifacts during his exchange with jiruo.

"It's beautiful..." "That it is" glancing down at riko with a worried crease in his eyebrows he followed up by imploring "you feel it too dont you?" Focusing on breckan from staring at the abyss furthermore responding with a confused "feel what? Are you sick?" sighing breckan responded alongside "no, ofcourse not, the pull you feel it dont you, something urging you to walk endlessly into the pit, like wanting to eat something you haven't eaten in a long time, that type of feeling, you get me?" At those words riko seemed troubled, knowing this from the far off look riko gets when something nags her breckan's frown deepened "so you do, I thought so too, you seem more obssesed with going there than all of us combined" "how did you know?" Cracking an ironic smile breckan replied "you're nothing special kid, I can feel it too" if only breckan knew about the severity of the plight the young girl beside him had with the pull, he maybe would have hesitated more before saying that last statement.

Breckan and riko's musings were interrupted by jiruo screaming at them "run back up, Get away from the ledge damn it!" Breckan turned to look up to jiruo confused as well as concerned, jiruo never lost his composure.. not without constant provocation atleast, with newfound caution breckan swiftly looked down at the edge, what he saw caused his blood to freeze and explode back again with adrenalin causing his whole body to tingle, eyes widening, feeling fear secure his heart in a vice grip as well as gluing him to the spot where he stood he saw it, a crimson splitmaw.

_


	7. chapter 7

Riko never thought much of breckan, he was paranoid.. Very paranoid, not very patient at all, she behaved herself well right? maybe not as well as she would like to think, but still, impatience is not a virtue no? Now she also added 'fast runner' to her list of breckan attributes, though anybody would run fast with a lethal danger level creature after them, nevertheless theres no need for a danger level, the thing looked dangerous enough to stimulate even jiruo to scram.

Breckan had picked up riko like a sack of flour, ripping off the backpack bursting with relics, throwing it aside, his legs breaking from the temporary paralysis induced upon him by fear, as a consequence the delver was now running at a full sprint forcing his legs to extend as far as his tendons allowed him towards the small cave riko had found, his goal being to reach the cave before the splitmaw cleared their edge, he didn't know what type of senses the creature had in its arsenal, but he did expect it to go for the most obvious target.

Almost at the edge of the cave he yelled "hide behind whatever you can find in there, DO NOT come out riko, im serious" throwing the girl in the cave inciting her to stumble to the floor, scrambling towards a rock outcropping, peeking out she queried with a small voice, "what about you?" "I'll be fine as long as you stay where you are"

Sprinting towards the polar end of the path where he and riko had descended from so as to not lure the splitmaw towards jiruo with his group of kids or natt, which as far he knew, never wandered too far from the drop zone.

In a heart stopping moment the beast peeked over the ledge, teeth barred. The lower half of the creature seemed covered in a thick, white, fur like coat, while its upper half seemed devoid of fur, instead covered in a shiny red membrane with some patterns colored in black, two antenna like potrusions were connected to what breckan assumed was its head towards the mouth side of the creature.

To breckan it just looked like a giant flying worm with teeth.. And hair, way more scarier than earthworms he surmised at stretching his arm backwards letting Rikos pickaxe slide down until he was nearly at the end of the handle, "what the hell am i doing!" were his last words as he tensed his muscles and launched the pickaxe in an overhead ark, similar to a throwing knife throw.

Poring at the unlucky tool soaring through the space between him and the splitmaw breckan cringed internally and outwardly as the pickaxe hit the creature, pointed end first, smack dab on one of the antenna like appendage that sat above its cavernous mouth.

in that moment breckan regreted even talking about the abyss, even though the crimson splitmaw was huge, it apparently didn't like getting hit by a pickaxe, evidenced by its unexpectedly swift turn in his exact direction, for a huge flying worm it could sure move quickly, more quickly than he would expect something that flew to move, the only flying things he had seen were gliders or birds, the movements on gliders were clumsy and lazy at best, relying on air currents to set the path, birds have wings ofcourse, that explains their natural movements in the air, they were literally born to fly, he couldn't see any wings on the splitmaw however.

the way it moved perplexed breckan, it was fluid, like a ship sailing through a wave-less ocean, instead of water it was through air, there was also the splitmaws notable lack of eyes, how could it center on him with such precision? the mytery revolving around the workings of the animal bothered him.

the creature bared its teeth even more and let loose a roar which he felt even in his chest cavity, not unlike a very loud drum, apparently the creature was not very happy of having a pickaxe lobbed at it, granted breckan doubted that even scratched its skin but the antenna might have been a sensitive area for the splitmaw.

the splitmaw painted a very sinister image of a smiling murderer the way its skin pulled over its teeth as it barred them.

a shiver sparked down breckans spine reaching his legs instigating breckan to turn heel and take off towards a path towards the left of the cave riko was hiding in, he knew the splitmaw was chasing him, he could feel it, there faint whoosing sound induced by the air rising from the chasm countering the splitmaws direction, he wont risk looking back now, that was a kin to suicide if he tripped at fault of it, looking would not change the fact that the animal was still at his heels thirsting to get his blood down its throat.

Instead breckan concentrated on running, on keeping his aching legs pumping as fast as they could as he dodged petrified trees and loose stones, changing directions to tight path after tight path, they wouldn't be tight for much longer, hearing that splitmaw crash into tree after tree causing loud BOOM'S to go off, launching dust into the atmosphere made breckan wonder just how tough the splitmaw is, the trees being positively gigantic to human standards and having the consistency of granite were absolutely not a "casually knock over like twigs" things, ignoring the completely unrelated thought he kept on running further down the trail dropping from ledge to ledge, each landing causing the dull ache in his knees to intensify, furthermore he could his heart trying to batter its way out of the ribcage containing it.

Breckan could hear very faint yelling in the distance, causing him to become distinctively aware that he was running on a path that had many short drops, meaning that he was being forced to run deeper into the abyss by the splitmaw. Needless to say this was an increasingly bad thing, if he kept on going deeper he could run into some of the other nasty inhabitants of the first layer, such as a silk fang, but what choice did he have, its not like he could just turn around.. Unless the splitmaw had stopped chasing him, turning his head just in time to be showered in stones from the splitmaw crashing into a ledge 30 feet behind him.

Nope, no turning around for him.


End file.
